PTL 1 discloses a single-layer white emitting organic EL device as an organic white emitting device that has a single-layer light-emitting layer. The single-layer light-emitting layer is inserted between electrodes, and has a composition containing at least a polymer that emits blue color or a color of a wavelength shorter than the wavelength of blue light, and emission center-forming compounds. Two or more of the emission center-forming compounds exist in the polymer by being molecularly dispersed, and the emission center-forming compounds independently emit light.